Paternidad
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry y su novia tienen una conversación con los Potter cuando estos descubren que la ha dejado embarazada.


**Desafío:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves (Parents-and-Parenthood-Harry-Potter)

 **Resumen:** Hay muchos fics donde Harry/FemHarry y su novia/o se convierten en padres adolescentes; los que que he encontrado mayormente involucran Harry/Hermione, aunque he leído uno que es Harry/Daphne, otro con FemHarry/Cedric donde Cedric moría de la forma canónica, uno con FemHarry/Natasha ( _ **Avengers**_ ), otro con FemHarry/Lucifer ( _ **Supernatural**_ ) y uno que era FemHarry/Fred(?) ( _ **Percy Jackson**_ ).

Todos tenían a Harry/FemHarry lidiando solo/a con sus amigos/familia/quién fuese del novio/a y quizás Sirius y Remus. Por tanto, ¿que pasaría si James y Lily continuasen vivos?

 **Requisitos:**

\- James y Lily están vivos y, aunque están sorprendidos y decepcionados con ellos, deben apoyar a la pareja.

\- El novio/Harry no puede abandonar a su novia/FemHarry. La novia/novio puede intentar mantenerlos separados a la fuerza.

 **Prohibido:**

\- A no ser que sea un emparejamiento Slash/FemSlash, no usar a Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric o Draco (normalmente no apruebo fics mpreg, pero haré una excepción con este desafío).

\- Alguien mayor que Harry/FemHarry por más de 10 años.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Cuanto más sorprendente sea el novio/a de Harry/FemHarry, mejor.

\- Diario!Tom/FemTom es el padre/madre (permitido porque el cuerpo que consiguió sigue siendo el mismo que tenia cuando el Horrocrux fue creado).

 **Opcional:**

\- Crossover, con un personaje de otra serie siendo el padre/madre.

* * *

 _"Harry, esperaba mucho más de ti"_ dijo Lily Potter a su hijo de quince años claramente decepcionada.

 _"Lo se"_ respondió Harry.

 _"Por otro lado, cuando conseguiste novia apuntaste muy alto"_ dijo James Potter con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció cuando su mujer le dio una colleja.

 _"¡Céntrate! ¡No puedo creer que estés felicitándole por convertirnos en abuelos tan pronto!"_ exclamo su mujer.

 _"Ya, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ha logrado algo que muchos magos, y no pocas brujas, de su edad han deseado desde el año pasado"_ dijo James, procurando mostrar que estaba enfadado cuando estaba obviamente orgulloso de su hijo.

 _"Eh...¿no estoy aquí o algo por el estilo?"_ pregunto la novia de Harry confundida.

 _"Por supuesto que estas, incluso si mi marido intenta pretender que no lo haces"_ replico Lily.

 _"Tengo que hacerlo, Lily. No tengo otra forma de hablar con ella sin desmayarme por sobrecarga sensorial"_ afirmo James antes de dirigirse por un segundo a la mujer que se encontraba junto a su hijo _"Señorita, siento mucho si la he ofendido con mis palabras"_

 _"No se preocupe, señor Potter. Tras años de tener hombres tratando de ligar conmigo nada más verme y viéndome como un pedazo de carne es agradable encontrar a alguien que por lo menos tiene la resistencia suficiente como para procurar ver para otro lado"_

 _"¿Entonces que soy yo?"_ cuestiono Harry, sintiéndose algo insultado.

 _"Algo mucho mejor. Alguien que puede verme a la cara sin verse demasiado afectado y que me trata como una persona"_ dijo Fleur Delacour con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su barriga, que ya estaba empezando a abultarse.

 _"Dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, esta situación es muy seria"_ dijo James preocupado _"Sin embargo, dado que vinisteis a consultarnos nada más daros cuenta de que estaba en camino sobre como cuidar un bebe y íbamos a ser hipócritas si dejásemos que os las arreglaseis por vuestra cuenta, creo que vamos a ayudaros en lo que podamos"_

 _"Eso si, no pensamos ser vuestras niñeras porque así no aprenderéis nada"_ advirtió Lily _"¿Alguna duda?"_

La pareja más joven se miro entre si antes de que Fleur decidiese hablar _"¿Que queréis decir conque seríais hipócritas si dejaseis que nos ventilásemos por nuestra cuenta?"_

 _"Deje embarazada a Lily con Harry a finales de sexto año y su hermana mayor la echo fuera de casa de sus padre sal enterarse"_ dijo James, claramente no muy feliz de recordar esa parte de su vida.

 _"En realidad fue , mi hermana, tuvo un flechazo con James nada más verlo y intento seducirle para que me abandonase por ella cuando fue a cuestionarle respecto a mi expulsión. Cuando James se negó ella lo expulso también y consecuentemente decidió odiar al Mundo Mágico como una extensión de sus celos hacia mi"_ explico Lily enfadada _"Por si fuese poco, por aquel entonces ya estaba casada con el hipopótamo conocido como Vernon Dursley y mi sobrino ya estaba fuera de su vientre"_

 _"...¿Vernon y Dudley existen? Cuando Harry me mostró una foto pensé que eran dos cerdos transfigurados para que pareciesen personas"_ dijo Fleur asqueada.

 _"Créeme, esa es la impresión que dan a todo el mundo"_ replico Lily con un escalofrío. Teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de esos dos no le sorprendía que su hermana desease a James y no podía pensar en que clase de actos abominables su hermana haría con Harry si hubiese conseguido la custodia por cualquier razón.

 _"Bueno, si todo eso esta claro creo que es momento de marcharnos..."_ dijo Harry.

 _"Solo una pregunta más, ¿con quién perdió Harry la virginidad?"_

Esa pregunta dejo a los tres Potter en la sala con la boca abierta, haciendo saber a Fleur que Harry no esperaba que lo supiese y que sus padres no tenían ni idea.

 _"...¿Que?"_ cuestiono James, totalmente confundido.

 _"Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez me di cuenta de que no hacia errores de novato, como los que mi madre me describió cuando me dio la charla sobre pájaros y abejas"_ admitió Fleur, sabiendo que solo había hecho la situación más incomoda.

 _"Hijo, ¿con quién lo hiciste?"_ pregunto Lily procurando no mostrar su enfado ante la noticia. Ya iban a tener suficientes problemas con una novia embarazada como para que hubiese más con las que lidiar.

Harry susurro algo por lo bajo.

 _"No te escucho"_ replico Lily mientras se preparaba para echarle una bronca que haría a Molly Weasley morir de envidia.

 _"...Tía Bellatrix"_ dijo Harry algo avergonzado, dejándola sin palabras al igual que a James.

Tras unos segundos James, viendo que Lily todavía no se había recuperado de su sorpresa, decidió ser quién le explicase la situación a la joven pareja _"Hijo, ¿te conté como Bellatrix Black, la prima de tu padrino Sirius, se convirtió en parte oficial de nuestra familia?"_

Ante la negativa de su hijo James suspiro, sabiendo que debería haberle explicado esto hacia años _"Muy bien, todo comenzó en nuestro sexto año"_

 _"Por aquel entonces Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, había escrito un contrato matrimonial entre yo y Bellatrix, algo en lo que no estábamos de acuerdo porque yo estaba saliendo con tu madre y Bella era su mejor amiga, así que los tres investigamos discretamente como romperlo. Cerca de la fecha limite descubrimos que la única forma de librarnos no solo del mismo, sino de otro que Walburga tenia en reserva que la uniría en matrimonio con el indeseable de Rodolphus Lestrange, era que ambas partes perdiesen la virginidad antes de la boda"_

 _"Una vez que lo hicieron James estaba libre para estar conmigo como ambos deseábamos, pero Bellatrix deseaba no solo agradecer mi ayuda a su manera sino insultar aún más a Walburga. Esa fue la primera y última vez que estado con otra mujer en la misma cama, pero fue impresionante y solo mejoro una vez que James nos encontró y lo convencimos de unirse a nosotras"_ continuo Lily poco después _"Cuando nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente Bella nos dijo que no podía decidir cual de nosotros le gustaba más y que le gustaría que fuésemos una sola persona"_

 _"Supongo que, tras ver que cumplías ese requisito, decidió aprovechar una antigua costumbre que los Sangrepura usaban para asegurar que sus herederos sabían que hacer durante la noche de bodas, incluso si habitualmente lo que hacían era llevarles a un burdel donde contrataban a una prostituta para que tomase la forma de la prometida, ya sea usando poción Multijugos o las habilidades de una metamorfomaga"_ explico James. Hacia generaciones que los Potter no seguían esa costumbre, pero otras familias como los Black o los Bones todavía lo hacían _"Al menos Bellatrix es prima tercera tuya en el mejor de los casos, porque en ciertas familias más...tradicionales es la madre quién se encarga de enseñar a sus hijos sobre este tema"_

 _"...No necesitaba imaginarme a Draco Malfoy haciendo el amor con su madre, muchas gracias"_ afirmo Harry. Fleur, que había tenido la desgracia de conocer al heredero Malfoy durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su novio.

 _"Volviendo de nuevo al tema con el que empezamos la conversación, creo que es momento de empezar la lección"_ afirmo Lily antes de mover su varita y hacer aparecer del aire varios muñecos y un paquete de pañales.

Meses después Fleur dio a luz a gemelas, Luz y Diana, y la pareja descubrió que los Potter no habían estado exagerando al afirmar que la práctica era mil veces peor que la teoría. Extrañamente ellos agradecían esto, ya que era muy satisfactorio saber que podían hacerlo ellos solos con apenas ayuda.


End file.
